X-men : continuum
by La Demoiselle de Sevigne
Summary: Cinq années se sont écoulées depuis 'la bataille finale'... Tornade est à la tête de l'école de surdoué Charles Xavier et le monde s'est plus ou moins remis de la présence des Mutants. Logan, Tornade, Kitty, Bobby, Warren et Malicia sont les nouveaux X-Men. Mais une nouvelle va venir bouleverser leur vie maintenant parfaitement calme...
1. Coup de fil

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur l'univers des X-men. Je n'ai jamais lu les bandes dessinées donc je ne me suis inspirée que des films. Pour le reste et les informations manquantes, je les ai inventés.**_

_**Cette histoire prend en compte les 3 X-men, X-men origin Wolverine et X-men le commencement.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture**_

* * *

Coup de fil

Des « anciens », il ne restait qu'elle. Elle avait perdu ses amis d'enfance sans trop savoir comment, tous un à un… puis elle avait perdu son père spirituel, son mentor, leur chef à tous.

CI-GÎT

NOTRE AMI ET MENTOR

LE PROFESEUR CHARLES XAVIER

Cinq ans.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq longues années qu'elle s'était retrouvée à la tête de l'école du professeur, reprenant son flambeau, guidant les jeunes mutants. Elle pensait pouvoir y arriver mais elle n'était pas prête, le professeur était mort trop tôt. On avait encore besoin de lui.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle.

Non, elle se trompait, un était encore là, même s'il ne les avait rejoint qu'après.

\- Encore ici ? Lui demanda Logan.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

\- Prends des vacances.

Cette fois elle se retourna et dévisagea l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il semblait avoir une trentaine d'années, charismatique mais… primitif avec sa barbe noire mal taillée, ses cheveux noirs en bataille mais qui lui donnaient une singularité étonnante. Toujours vêtu de son jean et de son blouson en cuir, il était strictement identique à la personne qu'elle avait rencontrée des années auparavant. Il ne vieillissait pas, c'était étonnant à observer.

\- Pardon ?

\- Cette fois tu m'écoutes. Tu es épuisée et tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions. Cette école marche bien et elle fonctionnera aussi même si tu prends des vacances.

\- Mais…

\- Je suis là ! Et il y a Bobby, Kitty, Malicia et Warren pour aider les élèves… et les cours s'arrêtent pour l'été dans dix jours !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Réfléchis-y tout de même.

Alors qu'il la laissait tranquille et quittait le cimetière de l'école, Malicia arriva en courant.

\- Tornade !

Oui, elle avait horreur de se faire appeler par son nom alors tout le monde continuait à la nommer par son surnom dans l'école. Wolverine s'arrêta et se tourna vers Ororo tendit que la jeune mutante s'arrêtait devant la directrice de l'école.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il… y… a… quelqu'un… au téléphone… qui voudrait te parler. Tenta-t-elle de dire en reprenant son souffle.

\- Mais personne ne veut prendre le message ?

\- Si… mais elle a raccroché.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes.

Logan s'était rapproché.

\- Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas très clair Malicia.

Elle s'appelle Angélique Deschannel. C'est une Française sans aucun doute à son nom et à son accent… elle a demandé à parler à la directrice Ororo Munroe et à personne d'autre pour un sujet de la plus haute importance.

\- A-t-elle précisé de quoi il s'agissait ?

\- Non. Elle a simplement dit que c'était important et que tu devais la rappeler le plus rapidement possible.

\- Ha…

\- Encore une de ces cinglées de journalistes qui veut une interview sur l'école de surdouée Xavier ! S'agaça Logan.

Depuis la grande bataille cinq ans auparavant où Wolverine avait dû tuer Jean Grey et que Henry McCoy avait été élu à la maison blanche pour unir mutant et humain, tout le monde savait plus ou moins tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les mutants… et que l'école Xavier pour surdoué était en réalité une école pour les mutants.

\- Mais non, soupira Ororo. Et puis de toute façon, je la rappellerai demain, l'avenir de l'humanité n'est pas en danger que je sache !

Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle laissa Logan et Malicia pantois pour retourner à ses quartiers. Malicia finit par se tourner vers Logan :

\- Elle est vraiment fatiguée.

Wolverine ne répondit pas directement et se contenta d'acquiescer gravement avant de suivre les pas de son amie.

Le lendemain, Tornade ne pensa plus à celle qu'elle devait rappeler, elle dut faire face à des jumeaux malades, forcément simultanément, à deux adolescentes en furies qui se battaient (physiquement et avec leur don) pour un garçon qui n'en avait que faire d'elles, à Boddy qui gela une salle de classe entière pour illustrer ses propos physiques à sa classe…

Il y avait des moments où elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir quitter l'école lorsque le professeur était en vie. Au moins, aujourd'hui elle aurait une vie relativement normale… et calme !

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard, alors qu'elle jonglait dans son bureau – pas l'ancien du professeur, cette pièce-là personne n'avait voulu ni n'avait pu se l'approprier – avec des factures, des demandes d'inscriptions pour l'an prochain… quand son téléphone sonna. On était en début d'après-midi et pour le moment c'était une journée parfaitement banale.

\- Ecole Xavier pour surdoué. Ororo Munroe j'écoute.

\- Bonjour, répondit son interlocutrice avec un léger accent français qui lui donnait un air mystérieux, je suis Angélique Deschannel. Je vous ai téléphoné il y a quelques jours en vous demandant de me rappeler mais je suppose que vous avez oublié alors je me suis permise de le faire.

\- Hooo, se souvint-elle, effectivement. Je suis désolée j'avais complètement oublié.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le plus important est que je vous aie aujourd'hui…

\- Oui… écoutez, si c'est pour une demande d'interview, ce n'est…

\- Cela n'a rien avoir rassurez-vous. Je ne suis absolument pas journaliste.

\- Ha… alors que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je suis avec une personne qui aimerait beaucoup vous parler. Vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis des années et elle a peur de votre réaction. Ainsi, je prends les devants pour vous demander de vous asseoir et de rester calme quoi qu'il se passe.

\- Euh…

Sans doute son interlocutrice n'était pas tout à fait… bien dans sa tête. On va dire ça.

\- Prenez-moi pour une folle si vous le désirez mais faites ce que je vous demande !

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Tornade obéit et s'assit.

\- Alors ?

\- Je vous le passe. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. A bientôt…

Ororo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le téléphone changeait de main. Elle entendit vaguement son interlocutrice parler avec un homme en lui disant que c'était fait et s'il était certain de ce qu'il faisait.

Alors, une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté du téléphone. Une voix qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais entendre :

\- Bonjour Ororo.

* * *

_**Les chapitres ne seront jamais très longs ! Maintenant, j'aimerais vos impressions…**_

… _**à bientôt !**_


	2. Reconnaissance

_**Voilà le deuxième chapitre qui permet d'entrer un peu plus dans l'histoire… mais ce n'est qu'à partir du troisième où l'on pourra dire que l'histoire commence vraiment. **_

_**Ce ne sont que des prémisses !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Renaissance

Un long silence suivit ces paroles. Il lui laissa une bonne minute pour se reprendre. Elle l'entendait distinctement respirer calmement à l'autre bout du téléphone. Elle avait cessé de respirer mais maintenant son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, elle se posait mille questions, sous son cerveau se déchaînait une véritable tempête. Finalement, elle concrétisa ses pensées en une phrase, une question, un mot :

\- Professeur ?

Un murmure, un espoir…

\- Oui Tornade. C'est moi… (Silence). Je sais que tu es sans doute surprise mais je vais bien.

\- Mais… vous êtes mort !

\- Non… enfin pas tout à fait.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je vous expliquerai tout lorsque vous viendrez me chercher avec les autres. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer.

\- Mais…

\- Ororo, calme-toi… sache seulement que c'est un mutant qui m'a récupéré dans une espèce de monde parallèle où Jean m'a envoyé lorsqu'elle m'a démolécularisé. C'est mon don qui m'a permis de rester en vie toutes ces années…

\- M… mais…

\- Oui ? Lui demanda poliment le professeur.

Et elle se tut, en réalité, elle ne savait quoi dire, quoi penser, quoi répondre. Puis, se reprenant, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien le professeur et non un imposteur ?

\- Tu t'appelles Ororo Munroe, tu es d'origine Africaine. Je t'ai trouvé alors que tu venais de déclancher un cyclone qui a dévasté ton village et une grande partie de ses habitants dont ta famille. Tu avais alors huit ans… la première chose que tu m'aies dite est que tu voulais mourir pour demander pardon aux Dieux en personne pour le mal que tu avais fait.

Un sanglot serra la gorge de la jeune femme aux étonnants cheveux blancs. Elle serra le téléphone avec une telle vigueur qu'elle en trembla. Elle ne doutait plus.

\- Professeur !

A peine son nom prononcer, sa poitrine se souleva, libérée d'un poids. A l'autre bout du fil, Charles Xavier sourit avec tendresse.

Il rentrait bientôt chez lui.

A peine eut-elle raccroché une demi-heure plus tard que Tornade courut, le visage inondé de larmes, à la recherche de Logan. Il était devenu au fil des années, son meilleur ami, son frère, son confident…

Elle le trouva dans la cuisine à boire une bière… les rares bières étaient pour lui et si un des élèves étaient surpris à en prendre une, Wolverine se chargeait de lui. Donc personne n'osait toucher à ces précieuses bières. Voyant le visage bouleversé de son amie, Logan se redressa de quelques centimètres et fixa la directrice, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Le… le professeur, articula-t-elle, il est en vie !

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque les élèves eurent terminés leur cours de la journée, Logan rassembla tous les professeurs, donc tous les X-mens à savoir Malicia, Bobby, Kitty et Angel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Malicia.

Les deux aînés se regardèrent un instant avant que Logan hocha la tête. Ororo se tourna alors vers les cadets.

\- Le professeur est en vie.

Son annonce laissa place à un silence de mort. On ne savait ni que penser ni quoi dire. Alors on se tourna vers Wolverine qui était comme d'habitude dans un coin de la pièce, debout. Voyant tous ces regards, il se redressa et soupira en prenant la parole.

\- Je suis aussi sceptique que vous mais Tornade assure que ce ne peut être un imposteur, il sait trop de choses.

Nouveau long silence. Finalement, Bobby se tourna vers Tornade.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? ça fait plus de cinq ans !

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris il était d ans une espèce de monde parallèle et un mutant l'a trouvé par hasard il y a quelques semaines. Il a été quelques temps dans le coma puis ses sauveteurs lui ont fait reprendre des forces avant de « l'autoriser » à nous contacter.

\- C'est marrant mais ça ne m'inspire pas confiance, s'avança Kitty.

\- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix, s'avança Warren, nous devons aller voir de quoi il retourne… imaginez que ce soit vraiment lui !

On acquiesça.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda Malicia en se tournant vers Ororo.

\- Il m'a donné une adresse en France, dans une ville à côté de Marseille du nom de Cassis.

\- Bien, alors allons-y. S'exclama Bobby en se levant, suivi par les plus jeunes.

Mais Logan et Tornade brisèrent bientôt leur initiative.

\- Pas encore !

\- Mais… tenta Malicia.

Se fut au tour de Tornade d'argumenter.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Les cours se terminent dans une semaine, il faut les terminer avant d'aller chercher le professeur. Je ne veux pas laisser l'école et ses élèves sans surveillance, parce qu'évidemment nous y allons tous…

On n'était pas d'accord mais ses arguments étaient irréfutables. Aucun ne voudrait rester en arrière, aux Etats-Unis, pendant que les autres allaient sans doute dans une pièce. On attendrait donc la fin de la semaine.

La semaine passa à une lenteur exaspérante, finalement, le vendredi soir arriva et la plupart des élèves quittèrent l'école dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivirent. Ne restait plus qu'une poignée d'entre eux largement gérable par les aînées des élèves.

Ainsi, le dimanche, ils prirent tous les cinq le jet et foncèrent en France sans trop savoir ce qui les attendaient.

Tornade n'eut aucun problème pour se poser car la jeune femme qu'elle avait eu au téléphone lui avait donné les coordonnées GPS d'un cite où ils pourraient se poser sans problème. En survolant la zone, Bobby avait sifflé d'admiration.

\- Woua ! Je ne sais pas qui ils sont mais en tout cas, ils ne sont pas pauvres.

Certes, les maisons étaient rares mais majestueuses et imposantes même vues du ciel.

On se posa exactement au lieu indiqué et on descendit. Ils étaient vêtus en civil et Ororo camoufla l'avion en l'occultant une fois qu'ils en furent sortis.

\- Au fait, où sommes-nous ? Demanda Kitty.

\- Certainement dans le domaine de la maison des Deschannel parce que la maison n'est pas loin. Répondit Tornade. Attention je vous préviens, nous ne venons pas nous battre alors calme ! Elle insista sur le dernier mot en se tournant vers Logan qui fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

Il avait le visage encore plus renfermé qu'à l'ordinaire. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il ne pensait pas en la réincarnation du professeur, il n'avait absolument pas confiance en la fille qui avait téléphoné…

… alors il se tenait prêt pour le combat.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard en direction du nord est, ils arrivèrent devant la maison pour se figer… elle était magnifique ! Toute en pierre blanche, certainement dû à la chaux… de magnifique arbres, des parterres de fleurs…

\- Wouaou ! Répéta Bobby.

Son exclamation ramena tout le monde à la réalité et Tornade prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Allez, c'est le moment de vérité. C'est parti.

Quelques instants après, Kitty frappait à la porte d'entrée. De longues secondes après, des bruits de pas se firent attendre, tous étaient sur le qui-vive, surtout Logan, et enfin, une clef dans la serrure tourna, la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

_**Voilà ! Un nouveau personnage va faire son apparition et il jouera un rôle trèèèèèèèès important dans cette histoire. Des idées ?!**_


	3. Elément perturbateur

_**Bonjour bonjour,**_

_**voici un nouveau petit chapitre ! Je sais qu'ils sont courts et je m'en excuse, je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement.**_

_**En attendant bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Elément perturbateur

Pendant ce temps, la discussion se poursuivait dans le salon. Le sujet avait dérivé sur le vaccin créé aux Etats-Unis cinq années auparavant. Il était censé inhiber les dons extraordinaires des mutants à jamais… hors, il s'avérait que l'effet n'était que temporaire. La production se faisait toujours mais maintenant le vaccin, renommé inhibiteur télomère, se vendait dans les pharmacies. Les chercheurs préconisaient de ne pas faire plus de deux injections par an car le médicament n'était pas très naturel et s'attaquait à l'ADN de l'être humain, on appliquait une génothérapie. Normalement, une génothérapie était censée être permanente mais pas ici et le professeur demanda pourquoi. Kitty, qui suivait des études de médecines, suivant les traces de Jean, répondit :

\- C'est certainement parce qu'on a créé le vaccin grâce à un gène d'un autre mutant… je vous rappelle que son pouvoir ne fonctionnait et inhibait celui des autres que lorsqu'on était proche de lui… après une distance, nos dons revenaient.

\- Hum, réfléchit Charles, sans doute… nous ne connaissons pas tout en génétique, encore moins celle des mutants. Où est-il aujourd'hui ?

\- A l'école, répondit Tornade, mais pour les vacances, il est parti chez sa tante qui l'accueille à bras ouvert à Chicago.

\- C'est bien.

Il y eut un petit silence mais pas désagréable. On laissa le professeur réfléchir. Angélique entra à cet instant dans la pièce et alla dans l'entrée avec son ami qui leur sourit tandis que la maîtresse de maison ne leur adressa pas un regard.

_Je vais chercher Amélie chez ma grand-mère,_ dit Angélique en parlant en pensée avec le professeur.

_Oui, allez-y. Tout se passera bien._

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers lui et lui sourit avant de quitter définitivement la pièce avec son ami. Xavier ne s'étonnait pas de parvenir à converser avec Angélique par télépathie sans qu'il ait vraiment à utiliser ses facultés car il avait passé tant de temps avec elle, surtout pendant son coma qu'il existait un lien entre eux. Et même si elle n'était pas une mutante, Angélique était une jeune femme étonnante.

La maison se retrouva vide de ses occupants habituels et le professeur regarda ses élèves qui semblaient étonnés et presque choqués.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne risquez rien avec eux. Angélique est une fille bien.

\- Où est-elle allée ?

\- Chercher sa sœur chez sa grand-mère. Elle est en maison de retraite mais elle peut accueillir sa petite-fille une journée si elle veut.

Logan commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Bon, nous allons pouvoir rentrer maintenant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il reprit.

\- Bah oui, maintenant que l'on sait que vous êtes vous… il faut rentrer, on ne va pas passer la nuit ici !

\- Logan, soupira Tornade.

Malicia sourit.

\- Nous pouvons au moins attendre qu'elle rentre.

\- Evidemment, ajouta Ororo en fusillant du regard Logan, le dissuadant de répondre.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis le professeur demanda de nouveau :

\- Et Erik ? Vous avez de ses nouvelles ?

On échangea des regards et se fut la nouvelle directrice qui répondit.

\- Non… sans doute a-t-il récupéré ses pouvoirs mais nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui ou de ses acolytes…

\- … dont la plupart ont été soit tués pendant la bataille soit emprisonnés par les fédéraux. Ajouta Bobby.

Charles releva la tête et une étrange lueur traversa ses prunelles.

\- Et Raven ? Des nouvelles ?

\- Vous parlez de Mystique ?

Le professeur acquiesça gravement. Personne ne savait que Raven était comme sa sœur mais que, amoureuse d'Erik et de ses idées, elle l'avait rejoint. Cependant, suite aux derniers événements où il l'avait abandonnée, il savait qu'elle avait été rejetée par son « vieil ami ».

On ne comprenait pas sa complicité avec celui qu'on surnommait Magneto. Mais personne ne lui avait fait la moindre remarque, pas même Logan.

\- Elle est passée plusieurs fois sur votre tombe, … nous ne savions pas que le Dr Henry et Mystique se connaissaient.

Un éclair de compréhension dansa dans son regard et il sourit.

\- Leur jeunesse ne s'est pas passée comme elle aurait dû…

Il se souvenait des premiers jours, avec la CIA… oui, Raven et Henry allaient bien encore… leur mutation se ressemblait un peu.

\- On parle de mariage ou pas ?

\- Pas encore professeur, pas que je sache en tout cas…

\- Je les appellerai de toute façon.

Nouveau silence.

\- Mystique a changé depuis votre… Kitty hésita, mort.

\- Non Kitty, j'ai grandi avec Raven, elle est de nouveau la jeune fille que j'ai connue. Erik l'avait éblouie et les hommes lui avaient fait peur.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et entra une petite fille qui riait aux éclats. Elle entra dans le salon et se figea. Elle cligna trois fois des yeux et s'exclama alors que sa sœur aînée entrait dans la pièce à son tour avec Damien.

\- Ho ! Non ! Je veux pas que tu partes !

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle se jeta sur les genoux du professeur pour serrer ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Ne pleure pas Amélie, tu savais que je finirais par rentrer chez moi.

\- Alors je veux venir !

Angélique s'approcha alors du fauteuil où était installé le professeur avec sa sœur.

\- Melli, viens mon cœur, viens prendre ton goûter.

\- Mais…

\- Laisse le professeur.

L'ordre était sans appel et la fillette ne s'y trompa pas. Triste, elle descendit des genoux du professeur pour tendre les bras à sa sœur qui la prit à son tour dans ses bras. La jeune femme sourit tristement à ses hôtes puis quitta la pièce avec sa sœur.

\- La petite est une mutante, les informa Charles.

Ils furent surpris. Tous avaient remarqué la ressemblance entre les deux sœurs. Elles avaient les mêmes yeux bleu saphir, la même longue chevelure noire raide, le même teint clair de porcelaine…

\- Elle est bizarre cette fille. Affirma Wolverine en fixant l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- Logan, cesse de voir le mal partout. Cette enfant est particulière mais c'est une fille bien !

A cet instant, on sonna à la porte. Angélique passa rapidement dans la pièce.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive !

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un étonnant groupe de personnes portant des costumes étranges dont un avant un casque rouge bizarre.

\- Bonjour, lui sourit-il. Nous sommes…

Angélique soupira.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas les temps… ça ne m'intéresse pas, merci.

Elle claqua la porte.

\- Jamais on ne m'a traité de la sorte ! Marmonna Erik.

Une jeune femme type latino avec quelques tatouages et piercings se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est bizarre…

\- Oui Calypso ?

\- Elle… elle a une aura étrange…

\- Quoi ? S'agaça Pyro.

\- Je… je n'arrive pas à sentir… détecter son don.

\- C'est une mutante, s'enthousiasma Magneto.

\- Oui mais… quand je me concentre sur elle, je sens et vois tous les pouvoirs défiler…

Le sourire d'Erik se fana.

\- Explique !

\- Je ne sais pas comment dire… c'est une mutante caméléon ou alors mon don a un problème avec elle… ou alors elle a le même don que moi et je déteste ce qu'elle détecte.

Magneto réfléchit une seconde puis acquiesça :

\- Possible. Bon en attendant nous sommes là pour voir si mon ami est vraiment vivant…

Il sonna de nouveau.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà, maintenant laissez-moi des commentaires s'il vous plaît !**_

_**A bientôt**_


	4. Départ

_**Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas publier plus souvent mais j'avoue qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas le temps.**_

_**Bref, un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Bonne lecture  
**_

* * *

Départ

La même magnifique jeune femme leur ouvrit la porte mais, cette fois, moins surprise et plus agacée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bonjour, reprit Erik. Vous ne nous avez pas laissé le temps de me présenter. Je suis un ami du professeur Xavier et nous venons le chercher… tout du moins lui parler.

La jeune Française haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et perplexe, recula d'un pas pour regarder plus loin dans la maison avant de reposer son regard sur le petit groupe et de les scruter. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent plus longtemps sur Magneto et elle finit par répondre.

\- Oui… c'est ça… Ecoutez, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais allez-vous-en, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Et elle claqua de nouveau la porte.

Un peu inquiète, Angélique se précipita dans le salon et coupa la discussion.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre professeur mais vous avez de la visite.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle soupira.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris et vos descriptions, il s'agit sans aucun doute de la confrérie des mauvais mutants… avec Magneto.

Logan fut le premier à se lever et il fut bientôt rejoint par Tornade puis les autres. Cependant, tous n'avaient pas fini de se lever que Wolverine acculait Angélique contre un mur et la menaçait de ses griffes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? La menaça-t-il.

A moitié étouffée, elle ne put répondre et se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

\- Logan ! S'écria Ororo en se précipitant vers lui. Lâche-la !

Mais il était trop occuper à fixer la jeune femme pour l'écouter. Le professeur X intervint donc, calmement à son habitude.

\- Logan, lâche-la, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Et je te signale qu'ils sont toujours dehors…

A cet instant, la porte d'entrée éclata dans un fracas épouvantable et, sursautant avec les autres, Logan enfonça ses griffes dans l'abdomen d'Angélique (certainement touchant son poumon droit), la transperçant complètement, les griffes terminant leur course dans le mur de parpaings.

La respiration coupée, Angélique hoqueta de douleur et l'attention se posa de nouveau sur elle. Elle posa un regard chargé d'incompréhension sur Wolverine qui se recula pour la prendre correctement dans ses bras tout en rétractant ses griffes.

Il ne s'excusa pas, il savait qu'elle le prendrait mal et que ça ne servait à rien… alors elle murmura.

\- Aïe !

Elle portait un haut noir avec une jupe blanche et des sandales à talons… on entendit le cri d'une petite fille et Angélique ouvrit de grands yeux angoissés.

\- Amélie !

Sous les regards médusés des uns et des autres, la jeune femme se leva pour se précipiter dans l'entrée où se trouvaient leurs visiteurs. Calypso tenait la petite fille sous son joug et elle semblait se délecter de la terreur qu'elle inspirait à l'enfant. Magneto tenait son ami Damien avec Pyro.

\- Tiens tiens… alors, les X-men sont là mais pas leur professeur.

Mais Angélique n'en avait que faire de ces luttes internes, tout ce qui comptait était sa sœur.

\- Melli, lui dit-elle évidemment en français. Tu te souviens de nos entraînements ? La fillette acquiesça. Bien, alors ne pleure pas, tu dois être courageuse… A trois, tu fais comme on a dit et tu cours dans mes bras d'accord ?

Pendant ce temps, elle échangea un regard entendu avec Damien.

\- 1, 2 et trois !

Amélie avait le don de créer un bouclier, une espèce de champ magnétique qui la protégeait de toute agression. Le bouclier bleuté sortit d'elle et repoussa ses assaillants. La fillette courut dans les bras de sa sœur qui la serra contre son cœur et tendit la main. Damien disparut pour se retrouver à côté d'Angélique et de sa sœur, posa ma main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et disparut de nouveau avec les deux Françaises. Sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Damien réapparut et amena le professeur et Kitty qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Alors que leurs assaillants commençaient tout juste à songer à réagir, Damien revient prendre Malicia et Ororo, Logan ne voulant pas laisser Tornade seul. Enfin, il fut le dernier à être emmené.

Angélique n'était plus là, ni sa sœur.

\- Où sont-elles ? Demanda Logan en arrivant dans l'avion où les autres étaient déjà réunis.

Damien les avait tous téléportés dans l'avion et, si Malicia et Tornade étaient à présent aux commandes, le professeur dans un siège ainsi que Bobby et Kitty, il n'y avait aucune trace des deux Françaises.

Damien lui sourit tristement.

\- Je l'ai transportée à l'hôpital. Professeur, j'ai été heureux de faire votre connaissance.

\- Moi aussi Damien, et tu es le bienvenue chez nous.

Il sourit.

\- Nous verrons.

Sans rien ajouter, il partit.

Kitty soupira.

\- Qui s'occupera d'Amélie si… Angélique meure ?

\- Les services sociaux… qui d'autres ? soupira Tornade.

Logan réfléchissait… il avait peut-être tué une jeune femme qui avait la responsabilité d'une enfant. Elle était peut-être suspecte mais sa jeune sœur ne méritait pas de ne pas connaître son aînée.

C'est en silence, triste, que le professeur Xavier rentra chez lui.

Les quelques enfants qui restaient à l'école pendant les vacances l'accueillirent d'abord avec ahurissement puis avec joie. On fit une grande fête improvisée le soir même qui se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit.

Tout heureux qu'il était d'enfin rentrer chez lui, Charles ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Angélique. Le lendemain, il était dans son bureau (oui il avait été étonné que rien n'ait été bougé alors qu'on le croyait mort) et rêvassait. Logan frappa alors à sa porte et entra.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui Logan entre, je t'en prie.

En voyant son expression, Wolverine soupira.

\- Vous pensez encore à _elle_, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Logan, je sais que tu te méfies d'elle mais j'ai vécu avec cette femme pendant plusieurs mois et si je suis en vie aujourd'hui c'est grâce à elle et Damien.

\- Je sais… et c'est moi qui l'ai blessée. Je vous assure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Magneto m'a fait sursauter.

\- Je le sais Logan… d'ailleurs j'allais téléphoner à L'hôpital de Marseille où Damien l'a sans doute emmené hier. Veux-tu rester avec moi ?

Logan s'assit dans le fauteuil et Charles prit le combiné du téléphone. Il n'avait évidemment pas le téléphone fixe ni le portable d'Angélique ou Damien, simplement parce que, vivant chez Angélique, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Heureusement, avec Internet, il avait trouvé l'adresse et le numéro de l'hôpital de Marseille… enfin d'un des hôpitaux. Evidemment il y en avait plusieurs ainsi que des cliniques privées et des instituts… mais pour les urgences, on a à l'hôpital non ? Surtout lorsqu'on se téléporte…

Il prit le plus près de Cassis, où habitait la jeune femme… Il commença par Sainte Marguerite mais fit chou blanc. Aucune jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans avec des blessures à l'abdomen la veille. Après trois hôpitaux, il eut une réponse…

\- Hôpital de la Timone Marseille, j'écoute.

\- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Charles Xavier, j'appelle pour avoir des nouvelles de ma filleule.

Wolverine releva vivement la tête, surpris par son mensonge. Le professeur lui répondit par son esprit.

_Ils ne donnent pas de renseignement sinon sur les patients admis si nous ne sommes pas de la famille._

Logan acquiesça.

\- Oui, répondit l'hôtesse d'accueil, quel nom et numéro de chambre.

\- Je ne connais pas son numéro de chambre. Elle a été admise certainement aux urgences hier dans l'après-midi. Angélique Deschannel, blessure à l'abdomen.

\- Attendez deux secondes, je regarde le registre… il y eut quelques secondes de silence où Logan (par ses sens aiguisés) et le professeur entendirent la jeune femme taper sur son clavier à la recherche de l'information.

\- Euh… reprit celle-ci, vous auriez d'autres information à me donner.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hier nous avons admis deux jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'années, brunes.

\- Oui, Angélique a vingt-cinq ans et elle est brune… blessure à l'abdomen, trois je crois, des tiges de métal l'aurait transpercée…

Il y eut alors un silence gêné à l'autre bout du fil. Mauvais signe.

\- Je vais appeler le médecin qui était de garde hier… Je vous le passe, il s'agit du docteur Plimo.

\- Bien, bonne fin de journée.

\- Vous aussi, au revoir…

Mise sur attente, petite musique qui agace tout le monde.

_**Et voilààà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :D**_

_**A bientôt (encore ^^)**_

_**Maintenant, donnez moi votre avis ^^**_

4


	5. Annonce

_**Et voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir ainsi délaissé mais je vais tout faire pour poster un chapitre toutes les semaines maintenant…**_

_**Alors, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Annonce

\- C'est mauvais signe, se renfrogna Logan qui s'en voulait déjà.

Le professeur ne répondit rien. Quelques secondes après, quelqu'un décrocha.

\- Plimo.

\- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Charles Xavier.

\- Bonjour professeur, je suis le docteur Plimo. J'étais aux urgences hier.

\- Oui, l'on m'a dit que vous pourriez me renseigner…

\- Oui… hésita-t-il, vous ne pourriez pas passer à l'hôpital ?

\- Je suis désolé mais pas dans l'immédiat. Angélique n'a plus que moi mais je vis aux Etats-Unis.

\- Ho… et bien… alors nous devrons nous contenter d'une conversation téléphonique pour le moment. Voyez-vous, hier dans l'après-midi, nous avons eu deux jeunes femmes brunes d'une vingtaine d'années. La première avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais nous ne savons pas trop comment puisqu'elle n'avait aucune blessure visible même si elle était inconsciente lors de son admission. Elle était seule et après une transfusion de sang elle est repartie sans laisser son identité.

\- Non… je suis certaine qu'elle était blessée…

Il l'avait vue se faire transpercer par Logan… elle ne se régénérait pas elle !

\- Ha… la deuxième… il y eut un lourd silence, elle a été amenée par un jeune homme qui était aussi couvert de sang. Il a dit qu'il l'avait trouvée dans une rue près d'ici… elle avait été transpercé par trois figes de métal certainement dans un accident de voiture. Elle était inconsciente en arrivant.

\- Oui, c'est sans doute Angélique. Où est-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Je suis au regret monsieur… nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu mais il était trop tard, les dégâts étaient trop importants… je suis désolée.

Le professeur ne dit rien… qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Logan posa sur lui un regard compatissant. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sans rien ajouter, Charles raccrocha lentement.

\- Laisse-moi Logan s'il te plaît.

Un murmure… mais Logan le sentit comme un coup de tonnerre. Doucement, il se leva et quitta le bureau du professeur.

Le lendemain, Charles revit Logan, mais cette fois accompagné de Tornade.

\- Professeur ? Dit cette dernière en entrant timidement dans son bureau.

\- Tornade ? Logan ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Et bien, reprit Wolverine, nous nous sommes dits que… nous pourrions sans doute aller chercher la gosse…

\- Amélie, le coupa Ororo, nous pourrions l'adopter et nous en occuper. Elle n'a plus personne.

Charles sourit doucement.

\- Je pense effectivement que c'est une bonne idée… l'enterrement d'Angélique est dans deux jours, j'y assisterai et je récupérerai la petite avec Damien. Il sera sans doute présent.

\- Je vous accompagnerai, annonça Logan.

Charles ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, ça ne servait à rien avec Logan.

\- Bobby aussi viendra. Ajouta Tornade. Hé… professeur ? Comment savez-vous qu'elle est enterrée dans deux jours ?

\- C'était marqué ce matin dans le _Midi Libre_ un journal local français.

Les deux autres mutants présents dans la pièce échangèrent un regard étonné… ils ne savaient pas comment il avait pu se le procurer… mais ils ne posèrent pas de question et ils quittèrent la pièce en silence.

Deux jours plus tard, en fin de matinée, le professeur partit avec Logan et Bobby pour la France dans leur jet.

La veille, Raven était venue lui rentre visite avec le conseillé à la chambre Henry, son fiancé. Elle avait été sincèrement heureuse de le revoir. Elle était de nouveau complètement bleue et il la reconnaissait pour la première fois depuis des années…

… elle était de nouveau sa compagne d'enfance, sa petite sœur qu'il avait toujours protégée…

Elle partagea un long moment avec lui, il ne parla de sa douleur d'avoir perdu Angélique qu'à elle… et elle le comprit.

Elle aussi les accompagnait en France. Elle était demeurée à l'Institut depuis la veille mais Henry était reparti pour Washington.

Ils arrivèrent à Cassis, devant la maison de la jeune femme. Charles se renseigna dans l'esprit des gens qu'ils croisèrent et ils trouvèrent rapidement le cimetière.

L'enterrement avait commencé un long moment auparavant et ils entrèrent dans le cimetière alors que l'enterrement se terminait presque. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Il était étonnant de constater combien Angélique était connue et appréciée. Alors ils s'approchèrent en silence pour se placer assez près pour entendre.

Charles vit la petite Amélie qui regardait le cercueil scellé sans vraiment comprendre. Son visage reflétait toute sorte d'émotions contradictoires. Il était clair qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était… elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. La fillette était dans les bras de Damien qui était froid et fixait le prêtre d'un regard vide, comme s'il avait soudain cent ans. A côté d'eux se tenait une vieille dame, sans doute la grand-mère d'Angélique et d'Amélie… elle devait bien avoir quatre-vingts ans mais elle se tenait d'une telle façon qu'elle paraissait presque céleste.

Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée, Damien posa Amélie part terre et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la vieille dame qui acquiesça après lui avoir jeté un bref regard. Sans bouger, les X-men virent Damien arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Bonjour Damien. Répondit aussi calmement qu'à l'accoutumée le professeur.

\- Mais ça ne va pas du tout ça… ça n'était absolument pas prévu, marmonnant le Français.

\- Damien…

Le jeune homme fit volte-face et les regarda de nouveau. Le professeur reprit.

\- Nous sommes venus chercher Amélie.

Damien blêmit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour lui assurer un avenir… c'est une mutante, et elle sera à l'abri chez nous.

Damien les regarda avec suspicion.

\- Nana va s'en occuper…

\- Nana ? Sourit narquois, Logan.

Damien le fusilla du regard.

\- Sa grand-mère.

A cet instant, la grand-mère arriva avec Amélie.

\- Damien, il faut leur dire la vérité.

Cette femme dégageait une magnifique aura elle diffusait une sorte de parfum de paix, de sécurité et tout le monde se détendit simultanément. Pourtant, ses yeux verts comme des épines de pin, étaient durs.

\- Je suis Nathalie Michel. Je suis la grand-mère d'Angélique et d'Amélie.

\- C'est un honneur de faire enfin votre connaissance. Et je vois que vous maîtrisez parfaitement notre langue, sourit Charles.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de m'entraîner… fit-elle simplement. Professeur, ma petite-fille est vivante.

Son annonce jeta un froid.

\- QUOI ?! Se récria soudain Logan.

Vexé, courroucé, fâché, irrité, froissé, mortifié… il sortit ses griffes sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Nathalie fronça les sourcils.

\- Rangez cela jeune homme.

Logan ravala difficilement son amertume et, après un regard désapprobateur du professeur, rétracta ses griffes.

\- Bien, maintenant, Damien, ramène Amélie à la maison s'il te plaît, je rentre avec ces gens.

Logan haussa un sourcil. La grand-mère était encore plus singulière que la petite-fille.

* * *

_**Oui je sais, les chapitres sont courts, j'en suis (encore) désolée. **_

_**Mais je vous dis rendez- vous à la semaine prochaine !**_

_**N'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires :D**_

_**A bientôt**_


	6. Chapter 6

MUTANT

Damien prit Amélie dans ses bras et disparut. Nathalie se tourna alors vers Charles.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose que vous ignorez professeur. Je suis aussi ce que vous appelez une mutante et c'est mon don qui me permettra de vivre beaucoup plus longtemps que la moyenne. Je suis en maison de retraite parce que je ne veux pas être une charge pour ma petite-fille qui a bien assez à faire avec sa sœur… enfin bon, c'est autre chose, venez, allons chez elle.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre et les précéda, les conduisant en face du cimetière où une voiture était garée avec un chauffeur qui les attendait. C'était une magnifique voiture de luxe noir métallisé avec des fauteuils avec des cuire blanc crème… une merveille.

\- Marc, conduisez-nous à la maison s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien madame.

\- Mais… intervint Bobby, nous sommes cinq !

A cet instant Damien apparut, couvert de sang et paniqué. Il tenait Amélie dans ses bras et la donna à Nathalie avant de prendre la main de Logan et de disparaître à nouveau. Tout c'était passé très vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença Raven. Que s'est-il passé ?

On se tourna vers la grand-mère puis vers le professeur. Amélie aussi était couverte de sang et elle tremblait, terrifiée. Charles était blanc lui aussi. Il avait eu le temps de lire dans les pensées de Damien.

\- Charles ? S'adoucit Raven. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Angélique… elle a été attaquée. Elle est bien vivante mais… Magneto veut sa sœur. Il a vu son pouvoir l'autre fois et… il veut s'en servir à grande échelle. Il faut vite y aller.

On s'entassa rapidement dans la voiture et Raven prit Amélie sur ses genoux. En cas d'accident, elle était la plus à même de se transformer et de protéger la petite fille qui d'ailleurs n'avait encore rien dit et serrait une petite peluche en forme de lapin serrée contre elle.

On arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. La maison était dévastée. Ils se figèrent un instant face au spectacle. Il semblait que la maison était en feu. Des pans entiers de murs s'étaient effondrés. Nathalie fut la première à réagir et s'élança avec souplesse et puissance malgré son âge vers la maison. Charles se concentra alors sur Angélique. Il ne la trouva pas. Puis il sentit Logan et Damien et d'autres esprits, plus loin, qui s'éloignaient rapidement. Apparemment, ils étaient en fuite. Raven le poussa jusqu'à l'intérieur. Le spectacle était épouvantable. C'était un véritable carnage. Damien avait récupéré Amélie qui avait poussé un cri de terreur en voyant sa sœur. Angélique avait subi la colère des mauvais mutants. Elle avait été empalée contre le mur par des barres en métal qui tenait certainement la maison auparavant. On l'avait brûlée et sa peau était noire et calcinée. Logan avait certainement été immobilisé lui aussi aux vues des traces de griffes dans le mur. Il était à présent face à Angélique et tentait de la descendre. Nathalie se précipita vers lui. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mortellement pâles puis elle se ressaisit, réfléchit et se tourna, avec espoir, vers Logan.

\- Vous… vous avez le don de vous régénérer !

\- Euh… oui. Pour… ? Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question qu'elle ajoutait.

\- Vous l'avez touchée n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi que vous lui avez touché la peau ! Que c'est vrai !

Damien sembla comprendre alors quelques chose et posa un regard lui aussi empli d'espoir sur Wolverine.

\- Hé bien sans doute… il se souvint alors de l'échange électrique et acquiesça. Oui… j'ai reçu un coup de jus.

Damien et Nathalie éclatèrent de rire nerveux. Nathalie le prit dans ses bras.

\- Mon Dieu, merci !

Après quelques minutes d'allégresse de leur part – incomprise par les autres – ils retrouvèrent leur sérieux.

\- Alors, il y a peut-être une chance… Décrochez-la ! Ordonna-t-elle à Logan.

\- Hein ?

\- Faites ce que je vous dis !

Après un regard au professeur qui acquiesça (que faire d'autre ?), Wolverine, avec l'aide de Raven qui prit son apparence, descendit le corps d'Angélique au sol. Il s'éloigna et sa grand-mère se précipita à son côté.

\- Allez ma chérie, respire… allez !

Logan fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Bobby… oui lui aussi avait vu. Le sang ne coulait plus. Elle était morte…

Puis, soudain, alors que tout le monde avait cessé de respirer sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Angélique prit une profonde inspiration puis se mit à tousser. Elle cracha un peu de sang avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Sa peau redevait claire et pure, sans aucune trace de brûlure. Elle était sale, couverte de suie, poisseuse de son sang et ses vêtements n'étaient pas en reste mais contre toute attente, elle semblait indemne.

\- Nana ? Crossa-t-elle entre deux quintes de toux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Puis elle vit sa sœur, Damien et les X-men. Elle tressaillit et regarda vivement autour d'elle. Ho…

\- Angélique ! La réprimanda gentiment le professeur.

La jeune femme fit la grimace en se relevant difficilement.

\- Oui je sais, je suis censée être morte… mais vous n'êtes pas censé le savoir. Vous étiez reparti chez vous… je m'étais dit que vous ne le sauriez jamais.

\- Tu ne t'es dit que je chercherais à avoir de tes nouvelles surtout après la blessure que t'avait infligé Logan ?!

La Française fusilla du regard son agresseur avant de répondre en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

\- A vrai dire, je pensais que vous téléphoneriez chez moi directement.

\- Je n'ai pas ton numéro jeune fille, fit-il simplement remarquer.

\- Ha…

\- Bon, s'agaça Logan, ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous ferions peut-être mieux de partir avant que la maison s'écroule complètement.

Tout le monde regarda simultanément autour de lui. Certes, la maison semblait être sur le point de céder. Angélique fit une grimace et tendit sa sœur à Damien.

\- Je vais chercher nos affaires les plus précieuses. Emmène-la chez toi en attendant.

\- Non ! S'écria Amélie en parlant pour la première fois, je ne veux plus être loin de toi !

Angélique vit la terreur dans les yeux de l'enfant. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à la sermonner, elle comprit le désarroi de l'enfant et la reprit dans ses bras, toujours sans toucher la peau de son ami.

\- Nana, tu peux prendre les photos dans le tiroir sous la cage de Pompom s'il te plaît ?

Il y avait un lapin dans sa cage dans le salon. La grand-mère prit le lapin, le caressa et le lâcha. Comme s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'éloigner, l'animal resta près de la grand-mère pendant qu'elle récupérait les photos.

\- Tiens, jeune homme, dit-elle en parlant à Bobby, venez par ici, vous allez m'aider.

Les X-men sortirent de la maison pendant que les autres préparaient rapidement leur affaire avant que la maison ne s'écroule totalement.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il y avait une dizaine de valises et sacs dans les jardins et ils sortirent enfin de la maison, avec l'épagneul et le lapin, étrangement domestiqué.

Angélique et Amélie regardèrent une dernière fois leur maison.

\- De toute façon je suis censée être morte, murmura Angélique.

\- Angélique, murmura Nathalie, je dois y aller.

\- Je sais Nana. Je t'appelle dès que je suis installée. Je t'aime, j'essaie de venir vite te voir… et cette fois tu habiteras avec nous.

\- Bien ma chérie.

Elles s'enlacèrent puis se fut au tour d'Amélie. Elle sourit tristement aux X-men avant que Damien ne lui prenne la main. Ils disparurent. Angélique se tourna alors vers eux, des larmes dansèrent dans ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolée… je suis recherchée par des gens, je ne sais pas qui ils sont mais je sais qu'ils me veulent, avec ma sœur… à cause de nos dons. En France, les mutants sont considérés comme des parias, des rats de laboratoire tout juste bons à être enfermés pour être des cobayes. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont appris pour ma sœur… mais je ne peux les laisser faire. C'est pour ça que lorsque vous m'avez crue morte, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour qu'ils perdent ma trace.

\- Mais… intervint le professeur.

A cet instant, Damien revint. Il comprit rapidement la situation et ajouta.

\- Nous pensons qu'ils ont découvert l'existence de la famille Deschannel à cause de moi.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda Logan en posant un regard plus soupçonneux encore sur Angélique et les autres.

\- Je ne suis pas un mutant… normal. Je suis le résultat de manipulation génétique. Mon créateur et « médecin » a réussi à leur échapper en comprenant que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas naturel et risquait de détruire la planète et l'humanité plus sûrement. Sans doute m'ont-ils retrouvé…

\- Mais quel rapport avec les Deschannel ?

A cet instant, une partie de la maison s'écroula dans un bruit assourdissant, projetant poussières, débris, parpaings et autres sur eux. Un bouclier bleu les protégea heureusement, malgré la situation soudaine.

\- Merci Amélie, sourit Charles en regardant la petite fille recroquevillée dans les bras de sa sœur, toujours terrorisée.

\- Ce n'est pas elle, soupira Angélique en redressant la tête. Son regard se durcit puis elle avoua. C'était moi.

* * *

_**Court chapitre comme d'habitude, alors ?**_


End file.
